


Pieces of the People We Love

by womanaction



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M, Fanvideos, Fanvids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-30
Updated: 2017-09-30
Packaged: 2019-01-07 09:50:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12230454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/womanaction/pseuds/womanaction
Summary: Spike/Buffy video tribute for the "good times."





	Pieces of the People We Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [coraxes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/coraxes/gifts).




End file.
